A Year in My Life
by Ash868
Summary: Writing challenge. Meet first-year Amelia as she navigates through her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Written in diary form and each entry will try to be posted in real time. Read A/N for better explanation.
1. September 1st 2000

A/N: Title name is pending. Hi. So I usually don't like to leave long chapter notes, but I feel like this story needs one. I'm not sure how many people will be interested in this, but it's part of a challenge I accepted. I am part of a writers group in my city. Once a month, we draw a project out of a hat for a writing challenge. This one is going to be a little hard for me, and I may change things up a bit. The funny thing is, this is the challenge I put in as an idea. I had no idea that it would be me who would draw it. So I guess I was meant to write it.

 **My challenge: Create a character either for a fandom or in your own story, and write a diary entry each day (or as many as you can. We realize that people have real life responsibilities) for a year. It doesn't need to be the current year. Just make sure to put the real date at the top of the entry, just as long as it does go over a real year.**

So, I've decided to write an OC Hogwarts student Post Battle of Hogwarts. I've talked to members of my group, and while I am going to see if I can just do an entry for the first year from now, until June (or whenever Hogwarts students get off) I might end up aging them if I find the first year boring to write about every day (or when I can get an entry in) but I'll do my best. I've decided to have it set in the year 2000 because that is about the time I grew up in. I feel like I can write through someone's voice better around that time frame rather than now. Although if I like this challenge enough, I might do one for 2018/2019 someday or whatever the years are.

So the reason for this long explanation is that I used to spend _a lot_ of time on this site years ago. I know how people feel about OC's. So I wanted to explain what this is, especially since it's written through diary entries which means it's going to be first person. I've talked to my writing group, and I am allowed to change it up to third person sometimes as long as I explain and if it's part of a diary entry. This is all for fun, and I am doing this to get back into writing. It has been years since I've really written anything, probably since 2010, like my stories under this account suggest. So there might be a lot of errors, but I did install grammarly, so hopefully it catches it. I love writing, and I want to get back into it. That's why I joined my writing group. They'll likely be reading this (I hope you will :) ) and reviewing it. Mainly, this is just to challenge myself. I do work midnights, and I do have a young child and a few cats. So I may not get to it every day if someone enjoys it. I will try my best not to write a Mary-Sue! I know that's the biggest worry with OC's.

So since I'm over a month late since September first, I am going to add a September first entry, and then the next entry will be starting from October eighth summarizing the last month. I think I may even do a third person chapter after Oct 8th, but I haven't decided yet. Hopefully, I can the British school system right.

I am very sorry for the long explanation. I hope you do enjoy.

* * *

Friday, September first, 2000

I never thought I'd actually be writing in this thing. When Karen gave this to me at the end of the last school year, I put it on my bookshelf and I didn't touch it again until I packed it. Karen is my older sister, she's starting Year Nine. She told me that she wouldn't be able to get through secondary school without a journal, and she expected I couldn't either. I could understand maybe she can't, but she is also one of the most popular girls in her year. Every single day she has a friend over. She actually has something interesting to write about. Me? Up until today, I had nothing interesting to write about.

Actually, my life changed before today. Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Amelia Miller and I am eleven years old. I feel like I'm really boring looking. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. Karen has long blond hair and blue eyes, and she is beautiful! I bet I'm never that beautiful. I am about to start my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, you read that right. It is not a joke or a fantasy though it would be right up there with one of my fantasies. I've never actually written down any of my fantasies, but I've always pretended that I was one of those kids who found a magical place beyond a cupboard. I'm not like Karen. I don't make friends easily. In fact, I don't have any at all. All of my friends have been characters in storybooks, or ones I made up. As I grew older though, it was harder for me to play pretend as easily.

So, imagine my surprise on the sixteenth of July, the morning of my eleventh birthday when some woman came over to ask if she could speak to my parents. We were supposed to go out for breakfast as a Sunday morning for my birthday, but instead, Karen, me, and my younger brother Tony were sent upstairs. We tried our best to listen in on whatever the conversation was. Usually, all we had to do was listen through the vents. Unfortunately, for some reason, we couldn't that day.

It wasn't until later when I was called into the kitchen, so my parents and a woman by the name of Minerva McGonagall could explain. They told me that I was a witch and that I could go to a school to control my powers. At first, I thought maybe my parents were trying to give into my fantasies for my birthday. So I didn't believe them at first. Witches and wizards didn't exist, and so I couldn't be one. But then Minerva turned a vase into a mouse right in front of me. Still, I thought it had to be a trick. Why did someone like me deserve to live a fantasy life like that? She then asked me if I'd ever done anything that went against nature when I was emotional, which I have. To be honest, I just thought I wanted it to be real so much that I imagined anything odd. However, there are a lot of things I've done, such as when I accidentally spilled a glass of water on a kid who was making fun of me. I wasn't anywhere near him, and the glass was in the middle of the table.

After a while, she did manage to convince me. What I find odd is that my parents accepted it right away. In fact, they almost seemed very happy about it! I never asked them why though. For most of the summer, I was in a state of shock that one of my fantasies was actually coming true. They were excited when we went to a place called Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. Yes, there is an actual place in London where you can magical supplies. My wand is a sycamore wand, with dragon heartstring, and it's supposed to be really flexible. It's seven and a half inches long. Apparently, it's for adventurous people, and I suppose that explains me. I'm still trying to get over the fact that I have a wand and I'll be doing magic for it!

So I guess that brings me to today. To be honest, it was a last minute decision to grab this diary. However, for the first time in my life, I have something exciting to write about. I can write about this magical school I am going to go too, and maybe I am actually going to meet some friends. Maybe if I write enough about it, I can show it to Karen or Tony and they can see how neat Hogwarts is. At the moment, I'm not really sure what is going on with my sister and brother. It's not that they've been mean to me. They've been perfectly pleasant, but something doesn't seem right. Karen's good-bye to me seemed a little... well, cold. Tony looked a bit jealous, but maybe he'll get the chance to come here too. He's starting Year Five in primary school, so maybe in two, years he'll get a letter too. Either way, their good-byes seemed weird. They haven't been the same since my birthday when the secret came out.

I hope they won't hate me. I'm scared that they will, and they are the only two people I'm close too. If they hate me, I might have to give up on this school. No fantasy is more important than my sister or brother. Mum and dad are so proud though. I have no idea what to do.

I wish I had someone to distract me at least. I guess I should add that right now, I am in a compartment on the train to Hogwarts. Want to know how I got on it? I had to run through a solid wall, or what looked like a solid wall. The platform is called nine and three quarters. Isn't that cool?

I am all my by myself. I was hoping that maybe some other kids my age would join me. Minerva (or Professor McGonagall as I'll have to call her at school) told me that often people meet their best friends on the train. So far, no one has joined me in the compartment, and the train has been moving for a while. It's why I grabbed this to write in. Maybe even at Hogwarts, I am going to be an outcast though. Maybe I'm not meant to have friends. Maybe Karen is right, and this journal will eventually seem like a friend. I enjoy writing this, but I really do want to meet some friends.

It's a Friday too, and that means classes won't be starting until Monday. What if I spend the weekend all by myself? What if by Monday, everyone has friends and no one wants to talk to me because of that? We're supposed to be sorted into houses tonight. They are called: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Kind of odd names, but apparently they're named for the four founders of the school. Get this! The school is over a thousand years.

Want to know something else odd? I thought that there was a chance Minerva was hiding something from my parents. She mentioned a war, but then when my parents asked what she meant, it was almost like she pretended she didn't hear her! It looked like how my parents act when they don't want to answer our questions. So I wonder if she slipped up and if there was a war or if there is one. I think if I am friendless, I am going to try hard to find that out. That will be my task.

Wait, I think someone is coming. I will write tonight after I get sorted and I will tell you everything! I promise.

* * *

Hi! So I've been sorted and guess where? I am now a first-year Hufflepuff! You know, for a bit there, I debated on whether or not I wanted to be a Slytherin because the name sounded cool. From what people told me, it's rare for Muggle-borns to be accepted there. That's what I am by the way. My family are muggles, which means they don't have magic but I am magical so I am Muggle-born because I was born from non-magical parents.

So, when I was interrupted earlier, two kids my age joined me. An older girl brought them in to join me. She's a fifth year Gryffindor, and they are her brother and sister. They were originally sitting with her, but she wanted them to meet people their own age. She'd noticed I was on my own when she was doing prefect patrols, and so she brought them to my compartment. I was excited but it was kind of off-putting too because it seemed like she pitied me, and she was making her brother and sister talk to the lonely first year.

They actually felt that way too. They were embarrassed, and they felt like their sister was trying to get rid of them, and that she pitied them, so she was burdening someone by making them sit somewhere else. They were nervous too! I guess I should have expected that for other kids, but it seemed like everyone else already knew each other. Their names are Brad and Belinda Wilson, and they're twins. I suppose you already guessed that though. So at least they already knew each other, but they both admitted that they only have each other and they want more friends outside of each other. Brad told me he hoped to be Ravenclaw and Belinda told me she hoped to be Gryffindor.

We got to know each other quite well during the train ride, and I think they actually really like me! I think I have finally found some friends. Unfortunately, Brad when to Ravenclaw like he wanted, and Belinda went to Gryffindor. So all three of us are separated, but maybe I'll meet friends. I mean, two people like me, so that must mean more will, right? And there is no rule that you can only hang out with people in your house. I suppose I could be meeting the other Hufflepuff's right now. I have all weekend though. Right now, I am sitting in bed and writing this. No one else is in bed yet since it's a Friday night. The other first years are still up in the common room I think. None of the girls are down here.

The Hufflepuff dorms are behind barrel top doors. We have to go through tunnels to get to our dorms. I think this suits me well. I guess I should mention how we were sorted. It was by a hat. It's very old and looks a bit burnt to be honest. It sang a song, and then each of us was called up to wear it. Once it was on our head, it actually read each of our minds. Some people were sent to their new houses right away whereas others took forever. Brad was someone who took a very long time. Mine I don't think it seemed a long time. It told me that Hufflepuff seems the best place for me and that I could find friends here. I hope it's right.

I don't need to be like Karen, or even Tony, who is mildly popular. I just need some friends to talk to and hang out with. I'm getting too old to play games, and soon I'll be a teenager. I need someone besides this journal to talk to. I'm tired of being lonely.

I think I am going to go back up to the dorm. I'll write tomorrow to let you know how it goes.

Talk to you later.


	2. October 8th 2000

October 8th, 2000

Wow, I can't believe how much time has passed since I wrote in this journal. I really did mean to write in you every day, but I've been busy, and then I forgot all about this. From now on, I'll leave this under my pillow so that I will remember to write in it. I am going to ask one of the prefects or someone older to make it so that no one but me can write in this. I've read horror stories, and I've seen on the telly when people have had their diaries read publically, and that would be so embarrassing! I don't know how much of my secrets I'll write in this, but I probably will.

So, the classes here are so cool! Yes, they are real magic! I am actually doing magic. On the first day of school, I was still unsure of how real this all was. I know that seems odd, but part of me kept expecting it all to be some trick and that this was just some boarding school I was going to. Part of me wondered if my parents went through some major scheme to get me to accept it. They knew how unhappy I was about starting secondary school, and I probably wouldn't have accepted some normal boarding school right away. I didn't admit that in my first entry because then I might have spent the rest of the train ride disappointed or something. Even after I met Brad and Belinda I kind of wondered if everything was set up.

It's all real though. I, Amelia Miller am actually a witch, and I am actually learning how to do magic. How brilliant is that? Not all of the classes are magical. The only ones we do magic in are Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Though we do make real potions in Potion's class, and sometimes we do have to do some magic in it, but mainly it's just making potions. The other classes are Herbology, Astronomy, (which we do at night) History of Magic and we did have Flying Lessons. They're over now. Yes, Flying Lessons where we learned to ride brooms! Can you believe it? I suppose out of everything that isn't that unbelievable.

My favourite classes are Herbology, Charms, and Astronomy. I've discovered magic isn't as easy as I thought it would be. Transfiguration is so hard! It's taught by a young teacher named Professor Hardvick, and most of the girls pay attention just because he is handsome. They don't even care if they are good at the class. I do because I hoped I'd be good at everything for once, but I'm not. It took me forever to turn a pin into a match. Some people do it right away, but not me. Right now I'm struggling with turning a fork into a spoon. That was our latest assignment.

Defense Against the Dark Arts is okay, and it could be fun, but we're learning about dueling, and I've learned I am not good at defensive magic. We were taught the shield charm, but I just can't do it. I can't wait until we start learning about darker creatures, that will be our next unit. I don't like basic dueling at all. Maybe I'll get good at it someday though. It's taught by a nice lady named Professor Moore. She said if I want, I can ask for help. I think I might take her up on her offer. I've avoided it so far because, at my old school, people called me a goody when I asked for help. I need to do well though.

Potions, I just cannot do. I'm hoping soon I'll get good at it, but everyone I've made always makes some kind of unpleasant smell, and it looks nothing like it should. Professor Slughorn can't even remember my name. He always calls me something different every class even though it's been more than a month.

Astronomy is just so fascinating. I've always loved the stars, and it's one of my best classes. I know where the position of the stars are from all the reading I did as a kid. I've always wanted a telescope, and now I finally do.

Herbology is taught by a really nice lady called Professor Sprout. I've heard she is retiring soon, but I hope not. I've always been really good with plants. Karen always kills them, but mine have always survived, and so far, I've done really well with the plants. They have some really neat ones.

Charms is taught by a little old man who looks like an elf. I don't like to brag, but I've managed to do every spell so far. It's why it so upsetting that I can't do the spells in Defense or Transfiguration. I don't get it. I was one of the first ones to light my wand with the lighting charm, but I can't transfigure things. Brad told me everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, but it still doesn't make sense to me.

History of Magic is so boring! It's taught by a ghost teacher, and all he does is drone on and on. I thought I would enjoy it because then I can learn more about the Wizarding World, but I feel almost ready to sleep after fifteen minutes in class.

Flying Lessons were fun, and I was actually quite good at it, but they're done now. I miss them because first years aren't even allowed on brooms. But soon there will be Quidditch games. That's a sport played on broomsticks. I don't know much about it except what I've been told, but I promise I'll write about it after the first game which is coming up very soon. It's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. All the houses compete against each other, and then the best team wins the Quidditch House Cups.

The houses compete in another way too. We have to earn points for our houses throughout the year. The house that wins the most points win the House Cup. So far, Hufflepuff is in the last place, and Ravenclaw is in first, but I've been told it changes all the time. Slytherin lost a lot of points a week ago because a fourth year Slytherin was teasing one of the Gryffindor first years. I'm not sure what happened except that they called them a blood traitor.

Oh yeah, remember how I mentioned a war? A little over two years ago, there was a big war in the Wizarding World. Some evil man called You-Know-Who (no one will tell me the real name, but I'll find out soon) took over, and people like me weren't even allowed in school. There are some witches and wizards like the evil man who don't want muggle-borns in the Wizarding World. They care more about blood purity. They wanted to rid the world of us, and eventually all muggles. They wanted it to just be purebloods and half-bloods (though apparently, that was pushing it) at Hogwarts. I'm still learning the details, but the evil man was actually killed here at Hogwarts in May 1998. A boy named Harry Potter killed him.

But apparently, if the war were still going on, I would have had to prove where I got my magic from. That's what they did with Muggle-borns, and a lot had to go into hiding. I guess the ones who couldn't hide or couldn't prove where they got their magic from were killed or imprisoned, or even something called kissed. A lot of the younger muggle-borns were killed because they couldn't explain. I'm very lucky I guess. But it does explain why the world was kind of scary a couple of years ago. There were a lot of freak accidents, and it was always unusually cold and foggy. I guess that was all from the war. I wonder if Professor McGonagall kept that secret from my family so my parents would still send me. I'm still learning more about what happened. I'll update more when I can. I'm just glad Harry Potter got rid of the evil man and that I can be here. I wish I could meet him. He's very famous.

On a lighter note, I do have some friends but not a lot. I'm okay with that though. I'm still friends with Belinda and Brad even though they're in different houses. Sometimes we get together to study, and I sit with Brad in Charms class. It's the one class that he isn't better at me in, and sometimes we challenge each other. He's good at every other class though. Belinda is one of those people who are good at everything, and I think she is probably going to be one of those people who are popular. She gets along with everyone! I wish I had her confidence.

I have two best friends. I actually met Samantha (Sam for short) the first night here. Just as I put my journal away, she came in and introduced herself to me. According to her, the other girls didn't want to talk to her. So she came up to go to bed early, but then she found me. I later learned that the other girls didn't want anything to do with anyone but themselves. I'm not sure why that is because they just met at the Hufflepuff table after sorting, but for some reason, they keep to themselves. I tried talking to them, but when I did, they stared at me and then giggled when I walked away. If it hadn't been for Sam's warning, I would have taken it personally. Their names are Kendra, Tammy, Ming, and Chelsey. I'm honestly not sure why Sam and I didn't make the cut.

My other best friend is named Brennan. We weren't friends with him right away. Sam and I hung out together the entire first weekend here. She feels like a long-lost sister to be honest. I've never connected so well with someone before. We hung out together for a week when we bumped into Brennan at the entrance to our common room. To get into the Hufflepuff common room, you need to knock on the barrels in the tune of Helga Hufflepuff, but he'd forgotten how to. So we helped him out, and then I told him he could hang out with us. It was a Friday evening, and by that point, I'd noticed he was always by himself. I don't know why he doesn't hang out with the other boys. He hasn't told us that yet, and we never asked. The thing is, I saw him all on his own, and I saw that as myself if I hadn't met Sam. I didn't want anyone to be on their own. I knew full well that he could turn down my invitation, but he agreed right away. And from that moment, two became three. With Brennan, it's the same with Sam; it was an instant connection. I didn't even have that with Brad and Belinda, though we got along.

It's because of them that I haven't really managed to write in this, but I will start soon when I can. I had time today because they both went to bed early. I'm definitely not complaining! I have two best friends, and two friends outside of Hufflepuff. It's more than I expected. I just wish I could be better in classes. Sam slacks off, so she doesn't care, but hopefully, she soon learns. I bet you can fail at Hogwarts too and I don't want her to fail. Brennan is neutral when it comes to school work. He's good at it, but he doesn't get upset when he isn't good at something. For instance, he is bad at Potions too, but he doesn't care. Maybe I should take their attitudes on more, but all I've ever wanted to do was succeed in school as Karen does. She is good at everything, and she is popular. How can two sisters be so different? We don't even look the same.

Oh yeah and Karen does write to me. I just got a letter from her yesterday. I still don't know how she feels about me being a witch, but at least she isn't ignoring me. She seems interested in what I have to say. Tony writes me almost every day, so I think he is hoping he is a wizard too. Lately, he's been telling me that he does odd things, but I'm wondering if it's wishful thinking. I hope he is a wizard, but he is also nine, so he has a good imagination. Mum and dad write almost every day too. I should add that we use owls to communicate in this world. My parents weren't even surprised by that which is odd. I really think they are hiding something from me. I am going to ask them what is going on at Christmas. They seem too okay with my life. Sam is muggle-born too, and her parents were shocked.

Anyway, I should go to bed soon. I promise I'll write more after today. I'll tell you more about what I find out, especially when it comes to the war. If you ask me, there is a lot that people aren't telling me!

A/N: If anyone is reading this, I am going to update every day after this.


	3. October 9th 2000

October 9th 2000

It gets cold here super early. I mean, it got chilly back at home too, but not like this. Brad told me it's because we're in the Highlands of Scotland. At times like this, I wish we had the internet at Hogwarts. I could look up more about the Highlands of Scotland, because I don't know much about them. Muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts though. From what Brad has said, muggle stuff goes haywire at Hogwarts because of all the magic. I love being magical, but I do admit, I miss some technology. Being here does make up for it and I can use it again when I go home. The Hogwarts library probably has at least one book on it anyway. It's the biggest library I've ever seen in my life. Some of the books look really old too. It has a restricted section. I once tried to go in it, but Madam Pince, the librarian stopped me.

Today started as most days usually do. I got up earlier than everyone else to have a shower. So far, this has been working for me. Kendra and Chelsey don't even shower every day. I wonder if it's because they didn't have a talk about being clean every day though. Or maybe it's just my family who is like this. I never used to care about being clean all the time until two years ago when Karen told me I should start bathing every day since I was getting older. I took her seriously because her advice rarely failed me. Mum agreed with her too, but she said I didn't have to every day. They only shower once a week though. Maybe I'm being judgemental though. I don't want to be want of those people who judge others. Anyway, I got up and got ready early like usual. I enjoy having the bathroom to myself. Back at home, I only share the bathroom with Karen. I'm not used to sharing with so many people, and I'm not sure I like it. I like my privacy.

Afterward, I went down to the common room to wait for Brennan and Sam. Usually, I have a good hour to myself before anyone else comes down. For the record, I'm used to getting up really early. My parents are overly strict, but they didn't allow sleeping in except on weekends, but even then we can't sleep too late. So I'm used to being up super early, and I figure it's a habit I should keep. Karen told me it helps with school work anyway. I didn't get too much homework back in Primary school but I do now. I've found that it does help. I try to get my homework done on weeknights, but I don't always, so the extra hour does help. Today, I didn't have any homework, but I decided to study Potions because it is one of my worst classes.

I was in the middle of that when I heard someone sit down at my table. I looked up surprised because I hadn't been awake for very long, and it was usually only people in fifth year or older that got up early. Their work is a lot harder. I guess in fifth year they have to take exams called OWLs, and they are very important exams. I'm guessing they must be similar to the GCSE exams we take in the muggle world. Anyway, I looked up surprised because this normally didn't happen. I was even more surprised to see that it was Tammy. She and her three friends hadn't said a word to me unless it was class related since the first day of school.

"Amelia right?" She asked in kind of a snotty tone.

I knew she knew what my name was. I don't really know why she was pretending not to know. We had to work together at the end of September on an assignment in Herbology. I'm still confused about that, but whatever.

"Yes," I finally said.

"You're good in Charms," she stated.

"Uh huh..." I said slowly wondering what this was about.

"I need help in Charms. So you're going to start helping me," she told me.

"I can help you but don't you think you should ask?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Uh obviously that is what I am doing," she told me.

"No, you told me I am going to help you," I said. "That isn't asking."

"Well, are you going to or not?" She snapped.

"We can study together yes," I told her.

Later at breakfast, Sam told me I shouldn't have said yes because she was so rude. I want friends though and even if she should have asked nicely, I figure helping her out might help with that. Maybe her and the rest of her group will talk to us more instead of ignoring us all the time. Brennan told me I shouldn't be trying so hard to please people.

"Maybe they've just been nervous about talking to us though," I said.

"Come on Amelia," Sam said. "Don't be so naive. I think she is up to something. She hasn't wanted anything to us until now?"

"Is she actually bad at Charms?" Brennan asked. "Does anyone know?"

I shrugged. I haven't really paid attention to what my classmates were good or bad at.

"But what could she be up to?" I asked. "They've never actually been mean to us. They just ignore us. I'll ask Brad later. He knows for some reason who is good at what. I don't know how he knows, but he does."

"'Cause he is a goody two shoes who wants to be top of the year," Brennan muttered.

"Yes, ask Brad," Sam said nodding approvingly. "That's a great idea and if it turns out she is good at it, tell her no. I still think you should. It isn't too late, Amelia."

I didn't say anything at first. I knew they were just looking out for me, but I did feel a little annoyed. I just wasn't going to admit that at the moment and I never will. I mean, maybe when I am older I will, but not now. I just ate my breakfast with my head down, but I had a feeling that Brennan and Sam were exchanging looks.

"If it turns out to be some kind of trick then I just won't talk to her again," I finally told them. "But what is the worse they can do? And why would they do something? I know they ignore us but that doesn't mean they hate me or you."

"I know, but it just seems odd to me Amelia. We've tried befriending them since our first night here, and they have just ignored us. Why now?" Sam said.

"Maybe she is just using her then," Brennan said.

I didn't have Charms until this afternoon, so I had to wait to talk to Brad. I didn't see him around anywhere before then either. Sam and Brennan didn't bring it up again until right before Charms class. Once we were queued outside the class, they both looked at me.

"So, you're still asking him, aren't you?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"They're staring at you," Brennan muttered as he lowered his head.

Indeed all four of the Hufflepuff girls were staring at me. I looked away quickly though. I didn't want to be staring at them back in case they figured out we were talking about them. As we were about to go in, Tammy walked over to me.

"Let's sit together," she said and I did consider it a moment but I shook my head.

"I always sit with Brad in this class," I told her.

"But there is no seating arrangement in this class," Tammy protested.

"I know... but it's part of our deal," I explained. "I can help you with homework later though."

"Fine," Tammy said in a bit of a huffy voice.

She went to join her friends. Brennan and Sam were staring at me with raised eyebrows, so they'd heard all that. I just gave them a smile, and then went over to Brad to sit in our usual seats. Brad and I didn't actually have a deal exactly, but we'd agreed to sit together all the time in Charms, so we did.

"What was that about?" Brad asked as soon as I sat down. "I thought Tammy never talks to you?"

"I'll explain in a moment," I told him while Professor Flitwick took attendance.

After he was done, and we were assigned to work on colour charms, I turned to Brad and whispered everything that had happened that morning.

"She's fairly good in Charms," Brad finally said with a frown. "So I don't know what she is playing at."

"Then what does she want?" I asked though it was more of a rhetorical question than anything.

"I dunno, girls can be weird. They've always been a mystery to me and I have a twin sister and an older sister," and the conversation was over after that.

I told Brennan and Sam what we talked about, and they found this strange. I have to admit, I've started to see it that way as well. I might have to ask her because she didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. My friends and I just worked on our homework after classes and dinner. We also talked about the upcoming Quidditch Match. I noticed that Tammy kept looking at me though. Actually, she's just coming in the dorm now. I better stop writing. I don't want her to know I have a diary. From now on, I'll close the curtains. I really need to remember to see if I can make this so only I can open it. I'll write tomorrow if I remember or if I have time.


	4. October 10th 2000

October 10th, 2000

I'm writing this in the common room today. I finally told Brennan and Sam about my diary. They don't see anything wrong with keeping one. Sam says she keeps one too. It makes me wonder what hers says about us then. I'm curious about her thoughts on when we were first and how she felt when she first came. Someday maybe I'll ask her. Sometimes Karen and her friends share entries from their diaries with each other. The ones that aren't big secrets I guess.

Anyway, one of the reasons I told them the truth is because Tammy saw me writing in you last night. I thought I was quick about putting you under my pillow, but she saw. She made a rather mean comment about me writing in a diary, and I felt paranoid about her trying to read you. So I told Brennan and Sam about you this morning, and I carried you in my bag all day. I finally have it so that no one can read you but me, or people I trust. I went to our fifth-year prefect about it, and she helped me right away. I should be able to leave you in my dorm now. I can't wait until I get to that level in Charms.

I'm done all my homework, so I am just writing in you while Brennan and Sam play chess. I've never been a fan of chess, and I think having them know about you will help me write every day now. Sam is really good at chess; she used to be part of a chess club at her old school. Wizards chess is a bit different from muggle chess because the pieces move on their own, and they beat each other up. I wonder if there is a wizarding checkers.

Anyway, today started off the normal way, and this time Tammy didn't confront me. I was able to have some peace and quiet until breakfast time. She didn't talk to me until later after I used the loo. She wanted to know why I didn't want to help her out with Charms.

"I never said I didn't, but you're good at it anyway," I said while I washed my hands. "So I don't know what I can help you with."

Tammy was looking at herself in the mirror. She actually already wears makeup! Not even Karen didn't start to wear it until last year. My mum's rule is twelve, but she said even that is pushing it. Karen begged her and promised her she wouldn't wear too much. My mum finally gave in. Karen told me someday she would teach me, but I don't know if I want to wear it. It seems like it will take too much time. I noticed Tammy and Ming are always worried theirs are smeared too. I think that's why she was checking it.

"Okay, you caught me," Tammy said when she was done looking for whatever it was she was looking for. "I noticed you seem to get all the boys. I was hoping we could talk maybe."

"What do you mean I get all the boys?" I asked.

I've never been on a date in my life. That seems so scary. Karen hasn't even had a date yet, but she did tell me she fancies a boy in her year. So maybe she will soon. I've never fancied a boy ever, and as far as I am aware, no boy has liked me. Does that happen at our age? I thought that didn't happen until you were as old as thirteen. Maybe I am just immature for my age like Karen says.

"You hang out with two cute boys," Tammy replied. "You're around Brennan all the time, and you sit with Brad all the time in Charms. You two couldn't stand to leave each other's side yesterday in Charms."

"Um Brennan and Brad are just my friends," I said. "I've never even fancied a boy before. I met Brad on the train, and we started to hang out with Brennan when he got locked out of the common room."

I think I said the wrong thing though. I'm not really sure, but she wrinkled her nose at me and then said:

"Oh, I see," and then she left.

Neither Sam or Brennan can make sense of it either. I am so confused, so after I am done writing in my diary, I am going to write a letter home to Karen. Maybe she will understand what happened. I've noticed the girls still keep looking at me a lot, and it's so uncomfortable.

Anyway, I am going to write to Karen. I need to do it now before it's curfew. I want to send the letter tonight, so maybe she'll be reading it tomorrow.


	5. October 11th 2000

A/N: I realize that this story isn't most people's cup of tea. Believe me, I get it. When I was younger, I spent a lot of time on this site years ago, and I don't imagine things are different. I knew that when I decided to write this, especially since it's a kid starting Hogwarts after Harry's years. However, please refrain from the troll flames. I don't mind constructive criticism at all. That is one of the points to the review system after all, but the trolling isn't. I'll start to moderate guest reviews, and I'd rather not do that. I want to keep guest reviews open, and I want them to post right away. I've deleted all the flame posts. I'm doing this as a writing challenge for fun. Someone PMed me and asked me why I didn't do a character during Harry's years of school. The reason is because I've been thinking of doing that, through Hannah's PoV eventually. I don't want to write two stories about the same thing, even if it's different characters. I feel like it will get repetitive. I'm not sure when I'll be starting that story. For now, I am working on this until then. Someone also asked me if I plan to update my other two stories. Yes, eventually I will.

* * *

October 11th, 2000.

Karen hasn't gotten back to me, but then again, I didn't really expect her to. Sometimes I miss emails. It's how I've kept in contact with my grandmother for the past year instead of normal mail or the telephone. There are also chats with the internet that you can use to keep in contact with people. You can use it to talk to anyone in the world! Not that mum and dad let me use public chat rooms, but Karen used to sneak on them. My parents think the chatrooms might be dangerous. How? Anyway, that's one of the things I don't like about this world. Like I've said, the magic makes up for it.

The girls were rather quiet today though, but I feel tense. I think part of it is Sam's fault. She is a great friend, but she can be a bit negative at times. Brennan even told her this, but she says it's not being negative, it's being realistic. She says she doesn't believe in living in a fantasy world. I guess that is one way we differ. I've always loved living in a fantasy world. It's not that I want to be in denial, but I don't like to stress unless I have to. I think Sam would get along with Karen when it comes to that. They both look for stress when they don't need to. Sam thinks I need to be on guard around those girls.

What I want to know is, why me? Why does this stuff always happen to me? I keep to myself, and yet for whatever reason I am always a target. In Primary School, I barely talked to anyone but because people saw me as this weird shy girl, they made fun of me. I did lose control sometimes too, but I honestly don't think that's what it is. Sam told me that she was rarely bullied and she lost control sometimes too. So what is it about me? Do I have some invisible target sign on me, asking for people to bully me? All I've done is befriend two boys here, and now it seems like my dorm mates hate me or something. Why can't I just have a life like Karen or Sam or other people?

I have a long essay in History of Magic that I should be working on, but it's not due until next week. I'm in the library right now waiting for Brad and Belinda anyway. Brennan and Sam didn't feel like coming today for some reason. I get the feeling that Sam doesn't like Belinda. I think Brennan wanted to hang out with the Rick, one of the boys in his dorm. I hope that doesn't mean he is going to ditch us. I'm used to his presence.


End file.
